Papa, maman, le croque-mitaine et les enfants
by DaPlok
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. A lire le soir, de préférence.
1. Couplet 1

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages, les lieux, l'univers _appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et _aucune rémunération n'est reçue pour l'écriture de cette fiction. Les paroles de la chanson citée _sont à Henry Hall_. Le reste _est la propriété_ de DaPlok.

**Note d'auteur 1** : Cette fiction est donc inspirée d'une chanson : "hush hush (here comes the bogeyman)" de Henry Hall dont vous trouverez un couplet en introduction de chaque chapitre.

**Note d'auteur 2 :** Cette fiction est légère ascendant guimauve, vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

* * *

**1.**

**"Children, have you ever met the bogey man before?  
No, of course you haven't for you're much too good I'm sure  
Don't you be afraid of him if he should visit you  
He's a great big coward so I'll tell you what to do"**

— PAAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

En train de corriger des copies confortablement installé dans son lit, le papa en question soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers sa femme pour lui lancer du regard une interrogation muette dont le sens ne faisait aucun doute, celle-ci lui répondit avec un sourire tout aussi significatif.

— N'y pense même pas, Severus Snape.

— Mais, Hermione chérie, tu as vu tout ce qu'il me reste encore à noter ?

— Je ne veux pas le savoir. _Tu_ leur mets des horreurs dans la tête donc _tu_ t'occupes de les en chasser.

— Et _tu_ es aussi impitoyable qu'eux.

Quand Hermione laissa échapper ce petit ricanement d'autosatisfaction que les années de vie commune l'avaient conduite à lui emprunter, les muscles de son mari se tendirent en même temps que ses nerfs : il trouvait toujours ses imitations spontanées de sa personne terriblement excitantes. Et elle le savait.

Le sorcier ne fut donc pas étonné de la voir additionner des gestes suggestifs après s'être positionnée sur le flanc pour lui faire face. Un coude en appui sur le matelas et se soutenant la tête d'une main, elle se mordilla d'abord simplement la lèvre inférieure. Mais elle fit ensuite glisser une bretelle de sa nuisette le long de son épaule, qu'elle remonta lentement contre sa joue dans une moue aguicheuse. Incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle, il ne remarqua pas le mouvement de vague du drap trahissant le voyage entrepris par les doigts de sa femme : il ne s'aperçut de leur traversée que lorsqu'ils accostèrent brusquement sur son entrejambe.

Plume et copies aussitôt bazardées sur le sol, il roula sur le côté et elle bascula sur le dos pour qu'il puisse s'installer au-dessus d'elle. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à mimer activement l'acte. Chacun à l'écoute des gémissements de l'autre, ils n'entendirent pas la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir dans un léger grincement.

— PA-PA ! s'agaça une fillette derrière laquelle se tenait son petit frère.

— Combien de fois on vous a dit de toquer avant d'entrer ?! gronda Severus, repoussé sans ménagement par sa femme qui ne devait alors plus la rougeur de ses joues à l'excitation mais à la honte.

— Mais papa… on a toqué… intervint le garçonnet, intimidé.

— Oui, euh… balbutia Hermione, encore plus gênée. Il faudra frapper plus fort la prochaine fois, hein ? Allez, venez là ! ajouta-t-elle rapidement en se déplaçant pour leur faire de la place.

— Non, s'opposa fermement son mari. Si vous étiez malades, vous pourriez venir dormir avec nous mais vous êtes trop grands pour qu'on vous laisse le faire parce que vous avez peur ! Vous êtes des Snape, enfin !

Là-dessus, il bondit hors du lit et enfila sa robe de chambre en soie noire pour se couvrir, puisqu'il ne portait qu'un boxer, avant de s'avancer jusqu'aux enfants. Il hissa son fils dans ses bras et prit la main de sa fille.

— Nicolas, Bridget, lâcha-t-il en jetant chaque fois un regard grave à sa progéniture concernée. Papa va vous dire comment il faut s'y prendre avec les croque-mitaines ! déclama-t-il magistralement.


	2. Couplet 2

**2. **

**"Hush hush hush, here comes the bogey man  
Don't let him come too close to you, he'll catch you if he can  
Just pretend that you're a crocodile  
and you will find the bogey man will run away a mile"**

Ses enfants raccompagnés jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient, Severus s'immobilisa devant la porte restée entrouverte. S'étant accroupi pour déposer son fils à terre, il resta dans cette position qui bien qu'inconfortable, avait l'avantage de lui permettre d'être à la hauteur du petit duo au milieu duquel il se trouvait. Entourant la taille du frère et de la sœur, il les ramena chacun contre un flanc. Tous les deux posèrent alors une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur son genou en se penchant vers lui pour rapprocher leur visage du sien.

— Qu'est-ce que papa vous a dit sur les croque-mitaines ? souffla-t-il en les regardant tour à tour. Oui, Nicolas ?

— Qu'y sont très très méchants et qu'y dévorent les enfants qui sont pas sages et que après y'a plein du sang et des bouts d'peau partout et vous avez pas intérêt d'êt' pas gentils parce que d'voir nettoyer tout ça merci bien les enfants y'a pas écrit elfe de maison sur mon front qu'je sache !

— Oui, bon, euh… j'ai vraiment dis ça, moi ? Je ne m'en souviens pas…

— AH SI PAPA ! TU L'AS DIS !

— Merci, Bridget. Mon cerveau le réoubliera peut-être mais surement pas mes oreilles.

Le sorcier bougonna contre lui-même : une fois de plus sa madame-je-sais-tout de femme avait raison, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de mettre ce genre de choses dans la tête de leurs enfants. Surtout s'il devait continuer de toujours être celui qui en subissait les conséquences. Il se promit d'à l'avenir garder ce style de remarques pour leurs veilles de départ en week-end ou en vacances chez les Potter ou les Malfoy. Et sentit déjà monter en lui un plaisir sadique à la seule idée de ses deux miniatures hurlant après leurs oncles en pleine nuit.

— Ce que je voulais que vous me répondiez, c'est que les croque-mitaines sont des peureux.

— On va lui faire peur alors ? lança Nicolas, pour lequel la perspective ne sembla pas réjouissante.

— Exactement.

— Et comment on va faire ça ? voulut savoir Bridget, perplexe.

— Je vais vous montrer. Mais d'abord, on va le faire sortir de sa cachette, fit-il après s'être relevé. Allez, ne vous comportez pas comme des enfants… les pressa-t-il en remarquant qu'ils ne le suivaient pas tandis qu'il entrait dans le chambre d'un pas décidé, sa baguette à la main.

— On est des enfants, le coupèrent-ils d'une même voix mal assurée.

— Ne vous comportez pas comme des enfants _normaux_, reprit-il pour pouvoir compléter sa phrase. Je ne tolérerai pas que _mes_ enfants soient aussi mauviettes que ceux des autres.

— Severus… intervint Hermione, contre les jambes de laquelle les petits se précipitèrent. Ne sois pas si dur avec eux, tu veux ? lança-t-elle en leur caressant les cheveux. On dirait ton père.

La comparaison le fit se crisper aussi surement qu'une douche froide. Néanmoins, il se détendit grâce à la réaction salutaire de Bridget. En effet, celle-ci jeta les épaules en arrière dans une attitude volontaire, saisit fermement le poignet de son frère et se tourna vers leur mère.

— Tu sais quoi, maman ? Papa a raison : on doit pas faire les chochottes !

— On est là pour vous protéger de toute façon, rappela Severus en tendant une main à sa femme qui s'avança jusqu'à lui pour y glisser la sienne et le laissa l'entrainer avec lui dans la chambre, les enfants à leur suite.

Nicolas déglutit péniblement et pointa d'un index tremblant le coffre à jouets remuant visiblement tout seul, comme agité de l'intérieur.

— On est sur que ce n'est pas un épouvantard ? chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de son mari.

— Aucun doute là-dessus, lui assura-il dans un murmure. Et je pense même que c'est Borzy.

— BORZY ?! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix leurs progénitures horrifiées et déjà en train de reculer.

— Mon amour, il y a forcément erreur puisque je t'avais demandé de lui dire d'arrêter ça. Et tu l'as fait, hein ?

Il l'avait fait. Et avait même obtenu gain de cause. Sauf qu'une mauvaise main le lui avait fait perdre, pas plus tard que la veille. En y repensant, il suspecta le croque-mitaine d'avoir triché sur cette foutue partie. Occupé à en revoir mentalement le déroulement à la recherche du moment où il s'était fait avoir, il suivit machinalement sa femme quand, l'attrapant par le bras, elle le tira à l'écart des petits pour lui parler en privé.

— Non mais je n'y crois pas, tu as ENCORE parié le droit de faire une nouvelle fois peur aux enfants ?!

— Enfin… tu sais bien que c'est la seule mise qui les intéresse, mon cœur. Et puis…

— Oh s'il-te-plait, épargne moi ton couplet sur ta difficulté à trouver des adversaires à ta taille au poker !

Lorsqu'elle retourna sur ses pas, il la suivit sans prononcer un mot, conscient qu'il valait mieux éviter d'aggraver son cas maintenant qu'il avait été confondu.

— Bien, je vais ouvrir ce coffre, souffla Hermione. Et dès que Borzy se montrera, vous imiterez tous les deux un crocodile pour lui faire peur, d'accord ?

— Comme ça ? demanda Nicolas qui tendit ses bras l'un au-dessus de l'autre devant lui et abaissa celui d'en haut sur celui d'en bas à plusieurs reprises en faisant s'entrecroiser les doigts écartés de ses mains chaque fois qu'elles entraient en contact.

— Faut aussi faire du bruit, comme ça : rrrrr, lui répondit Bridget en l'imitant.

— Oui. Et si jamais ça ne marche pas, je lui lance un sort, intervint Severus, prêt à intervenir.

Après que la sorcière l'ait ouvert, des mains pourvues de longues griffes acérées surgirent du coffre sur le rebord duquel elles s'accrochèrent. Bientôt, une tête informe se dressa entre elles et des yeux rouges brillèrent dans le noir. Encouragés par leurs parents, les enfants s'approchèrent de lui en se prenant pour des crocodiles et, dans un cri d'effroi, il bondit hors de sa boite et se précipita à l'abri sous un lit.

— Et voilà, ça commence… soupira Hermione en foudroyant son mari du regard.


	3. Couplet 3

**3.**

**"Say shoo shoo and stick him with a pin  
Bogey man will very nearly jump out of his skin  
Say buzz buzz just like the wasp that stings  
Bogey man will think you are an elephant with wings"**

Severus profita de ce moment de flottement pour déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de sa femme qui en perdit son agacement. Contrariée de constater la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait changer son humeur, elle plaça ses deux mains sur son torse et le repoussa avant de le fixer en croisant les bras.

— C'est une bonne occasion de leur donner un aperçu des cours de défense contre les forces du mal… souffla-t-il sur son ton professoral en désignant les enfants d'un signe de tête.

— Que dirais-tu de former deux équipes pour ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle aussitôt que l'idée lui vint. Nicolas et toi contre Bridget et moi ? Celle qui arrive à faire le plus peur à Borzy gagne.

— Gagne quoi ?

— Le droit de dormir dans notre lit. La perdante devra passer le reste de la nuit sur le canapé.

Ils consultèrent chacun l'enfant assigné pour s'assurer de son assentiment. En signe de celui-ci, Nicolas alla se planter à côté de son père et Bridget de sa mère. Leurs parents échangeant une poignée de main pour sceller leur accord, le frère et la sœur reproduisirent leur geste l'un avec l'autre.

— Je te masserai le dos demain matin pour te soulager, lâcha Severus.

— Comme c'est gentil à toi de penser au mien avant le tien malgré son futur état déplorable, répliqua Hermione.

— T'as pas d'chance, Bri, annonça le garçonnet. Papa c'est l'plus fort !

— Pff, fit la fillette en haussant les épaules. Il est p'tet bon en potions mais il est trop nul en sortilège…

— MAMAN ! J'VEUX ETRE AVEC TOI !

La mère en question pouffa devant la soudaine mine vexée de son mari, visiblement piqué au vif.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser ton papa tout seul ? lança-t-elle à son fils.

— Ben non… capitula-t-il dans un soupir résigné.

— Les femmes d'abord, siffla Severus entre les dents tout en jetant un regard noir au petit traitre.

Elles s'entretinrent quelques secondes. Après quoi Hermione retira l'épingle qui retenait ses cheveux en souriant lorsqu'elle vit monsieur détourner la tête pour ne pas les voir retomber gracieusement dans son cou, sachant que cette vision ne laissait pas indifférente une certaine partie de son anatomie. Puis elle remit l'objet à sa fille. Elles allèrent ensuite se placer chacune à quatre pattes d'un côté du lit pour pouvoir regarder en-dessous.

— J'aime beaucoup ta façon de faire, mon cœur, fit Severus en profitant de la vue sur le postérieur de sa femme.

— Rince-toi bien l'œil parce que parti comme c'est parti, tu devras te contenter de ça ce soir.

— Papa, papa, appela Nicolas en tirant sur la robe de chambre de son père. Pourquoi maman elle te dit de t'rincer l'œil, j'le trouve pas sale, moi.

— Pourtant il l'est, assura-t-il en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se pencher plus en avant pour mieux voir les fesses qui faisaient danser une lueur lubrique dans ses yeux. Quand tu seras plus grand et que tu me verras regarder ta mère comme ça, tu le trouveras même très sale, tu verras…

Hermione dressa la tête à ces mots, une expression réprobatrice imprimée sur le visage.

— Tu as fini, oui ?

— Sans avoir commencé ? Ce serait dommage…

— Tsss, souffla-t-elle avant de se rabaisser. Shoo shoo… récita-t-elle à plusieurs reprises.

Chaque fois, le croque-mitaine qui lui faisait face poussa un petit couinement effrayé en reculant vers la fillette. Laquelle le piqua avec l'épingle en imitant le bourdonnement d'une guêpe dès qu'il se rapprocha suffisamment d'elle pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. Le volume d'ombre qui lui servait d'apparence à l'état naturel glissa sur le sol jusqu'au-delà des pieds du lit. Puis il se matérialisa sous une forme vaguement humaine pour agripper les pans de la robe de chambre de Severus qui protégea son fils en tendant son bras sur le côté.

— S'il-te-plait, dis leur d'arrêter de faire ça ! s'écria la créature.

— Borzy… écoute-moi… C'EST DE LA SOIE HORS DE PRIX QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FROISSER ALORS RETIRE TOUT DE SUITE TES SALES PATTES DE LA !


	4. Couplet 4

Réponse guest : merci à toi **Yzeute** !

* * *

**4.**

"**Hush hush hush, here comes the bogey man  
Tell him you've got soldiers in your bed  
For he will never guess that they are only made of lead"**

Tandis que Severus réajustait sa robe de chambre en pestant, le croque-mitaine reprit sa forme originale et se laissa tomber à ses pieds avant de ramper sous le second lit sous le regard satisfait d'Hermione et Bridget. Montée debout sur le matelas, sa fille le traversa jusqu'à se placer derrière sa mère, appuya ses coudes sur ses épaules, croisa les mains au-dessus de sa tête et appuya le menton sur ses doigts ainsi enlacés.

— Maman, je pourrai dormir du côté de papa tout à l'heure ? fanfaronna gaiement Bridget.

— Bien sur ma chérie, fit Hermione en levant les yeux malgré l'impossibilité de la voir la surplomber.

Le sorcier manifestement déjà exilé du lit conjugal leva un sourcil modérateur devant leur précipitation à se considérer gagnantes.

— Je vous ferai remarquer, très chères femmes de ma vie, que nous n'avons pas encore joué, lâcha-t-il calmement sur ce ton menaçant qu'il employait habituellement en réaction aux situations contrariantes.

— Ouais ! se hâta d'approuver son fils.

— Et si vous passiez à l'action au lieu de bavarder ? lança Hermione dans un sourire moqueur.

— Oui, hé bien, une seconde ! On doit d'abord convenir d'un plan qui soit à la mesure de nos ambitions. Viens, Nicolas, qu'on décide de ce qu'on va faire.

— Et si vous décidiez de me foutre la paix ? suggéra la voix pleine d'espoir de Borzy.

Hermione gloussa mais lui conseilla fermement de ne pas y compter alors que les garçons faisaient des messes basses. Ayant ensuite hissé son fils sur son dos, Severus s'avança jusqu'au lit qui abritait le croque-mitaine et l'y déposa au-dessus. Puis il murmura plusieurs _accio soldats en plomb_ pour récupérer les jouets éparpillés un peu partout et les lui rapporta.

— Tu peux m'aider ? implora le garçonnet, peu rassuré. S'te plait, papa…

C'est ainsi que le grand Severus Tobias Snape, maitre es potions, terreur et autre chauve-souris des cachots, se retrouva allongé à plat ventre en travers du lit, les bras s'activant dans le vide pour disposer des petits personnages sur le sol d'un côté pendant que son fils, couché dans la même position mais dans le sens inverse, en faisait autant de l'autre.

— Borzy, lança Nicolas avec prudence. Tu vois mes soldats ? Y viennent vers toi pour t'attaquer !

— Nooooon ! s'exclama le croque-mitaine effrayé. Fais les partir, j'veux pas ! Eh mais, ils bougent pas tous !

Curieusement, personne ne pensa à avoir recours à la magie. Sans doute qu'il leur sembla naturel de s'y prendre à l'ancienne. Ayant pitié des garçons qui n'avaient pas assez de mains pour déplacer tous les jouets, les filles se mirent d'accord dans un regard et grimpèrent sur le lit pour leur apporter leur aide.

Bridget s'étendit près de Nicolas. Hermione s'installa au-dessus de son mari, dont elle surmonta le corps du sien et rit doucement quand il échappa un soupir au contact de sa poitrine contre son dos. Elle passa ses bras par-dessus ses épaules et plaça son menton de l'autre côté de l'une d'elles pour rapprocher sa joue de la sienne.

— Tout va bien, mon amour ? lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en remuant discrètement le bassin. Tu as l'air... tendu.

— Tiens-toi un peu tranquille ou je vais finir par en avoir plus que l'air, grogna-t-il, agacé de devoir se contrôler.

Chacun de leur côté, parents et enfants mirent donc en marche leur troupe respective de soldats en direction de sous le lit. A mesure que les jouets gagnaient du terrain, les vaines protestations plaintives du croque-mitaine se multipliaient. Celui-ci finit par quitter son refuge et voler jusqu'au plafond pour se fondre dans une zone d'ombre, deux points rouges trahissant sa position.

— Ah, AH ! claironna Severus en se retournant sous sa femme.

Appuyant un coude sur son torse, elle soutint sa tête par la paume d'une main tout en lui caressant les cheveux de l'autre avec un air faussement compatissant.

— Désolée, mais vous avez eu besoin de nous… rappela-t-elle.

— Vous nous avez imposé votre aide alors qu'on ne vous avez rien demandé, nuance, répliqua-t-il.

— Parce que vous n'auriez pas réussi sans ça.

— Bien sur que si !

Se redressant sur les coudes, il chercha le soutien Nicolas qui confirma ses dires d'un hochement de tête vigoureux sitôt que sa mère se tourna vers lui.

— Bon… disons qu'on vous accorde un demi-point dans ce cas.

— Vous êtes partiale et injuste, madame Snape.

— Ça vous va bien de dire ça, monsieur Snape.

Il prit tout à coup le visage de sa femme en coupe et le rapprocha du sien pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche sous les exclamations à base de « eurk » des enfants et même du croque-mitaine.

— Justement, dit-il ensuite. Justement…


	5. Couplet 5

**5.**

"**Say hush hush, he'll think that you're asleep  
If you make a lovely snore, away he'll softly creep  
Sing this tune, you children, one and all  
Bogey man will run away, he'll think it's Henry Hall!"**

Les parents penchèrent la tête en arrière pour regarder l'ombre mouvante au-dessus d'eux. Puis ils descendirent du lit en se faisant remarquer à voix basse qu'il fallait endormir la vigilance du croque-mitaine s'ils voulaient le faire se déplacer à nouveau et ainsi se rapprocher du moment où ils pourraient enfin l'immobiliser.

— Allez les enfants, venez vous coucher ! lancèrent-ils d'une même voix.

— Ouais c'est ça, avec Borzy juste au-dessus ? répliquèrent en chœur leurs progénitures.

— Faites ce qu'on vous dit sans discuter où je vais finir par m'énerver, gronda Severus en fronçant déjà les sourcils. Et que se passe-t-il quand je m'énerve ?

— Tu nous fais peur, papa… répondirent-ils avant d'obéir à l'ordre donné, chacun se glissant sous ses draps.

— Pas étonnant vu son patrimoine génétique, intervint la créature.

— Garde tes commentaires pour toi, Borzy ! lâcha sèchement Hermione.

Le couple borda ses enfants en profitant de ce rapprochement pour leur souffler discrètement une indication à l'oreille. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte entrouverte mais ne fit que mine de sortir puisqu'il se glissa alors dans une zone de pénombre pour échapper au regard du croque-mitaine tout en restant dans la chambre. Ladite zone étant exigu, ils durent se presser l'un contre l'autre en se contorsionnant pour ne pas en dépasser.

— Tu es la tentation incarnée… se plaignit Severus en essayant de minimiser les contacts entre leurs corps.

— Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans le genre, assura Hermione après lui avoir donné un rapide baiser.

— Et dire qu'on devrait être en train de céder à l'autre… souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, l'air contrit.

La sorcière allait lui répondre quand de légers _hush hush_ semblables à des ronflements s'élevèrent dans la pièce, les petits faisant semblant de dormir comme leurs parents leur avaient demandé de le faire. Comme son mari, elle leva les yeux vers le croque-mitaine et l'observa se détacher de l'ombre dans laquelle il s'était fondu. Sa silhouette noire glissa d'abord sur le plafond jusqu'au coin entre deux murs, puis le long de celui-ci. Une fois au sol, il emprunta une forme indéterminée avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre avec l'intention de partir.

— C'est bien, continue comme ça, Borzy… murmura Severus en serrant les poings.

Seulement, la créature marcha sur un objet qui s'avéra être un transistor. Celui-ci se déclencha et diffusa la chanson Here comes the Boogeyman, affolant le croque-mitaine qui se mit à courir en rond dans la chambre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends, mon amour ? fit Hermione en saisissant son mari par le bras pour le presser.

— Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je l'attrape ?

— Tu répètes tout le temps aux enfants combien tu étais doué au Quidditch dans ta jeunesse, c'est le moment de leur faire une petite démonstration de tes capacités, insista-t-elle.

— D'une : tu avoueras qu'entre un croque-mitaine et un vif d'or, il y a quand même quelques petites différences… et de deux : tu sais très bien que je mens d'un bout à l'autre quand je leur raconte ça, enfin !

— Moi oui, mais pas eux. Tu ne voudrais pas les décevoir, si ?

Acculé, le sorcier soupira bruyamment en s'avançant vers la créature avec le trajet de laquelle il tenta de se familiariser pour pouvoir bondir dessus au moment opportun. Qui ne fut pas le premier qu'il choisit. Ni le second. Ni le troisième. Puisqu'il s'étala chaque fois sur le sol sous les hoquets compatissants de sa femme, le croque-mitaine trouvant toujours le moyen d'avoir une fraction de seconde d'avance ou de retard sur lui.

— Vas-y papa ! l'encouragèrent vivement ses enfants malgré ces lamentables tentatives.

A la quatrième, il emprisonna Borzy entre ses bras. Toutefois, celui-ci explosa alors en poussières noires qui volèrent jusque dans une armoire, par la serrure de laquelle elles se faufilèrent en laissant derrière elles un Severus bouillonnant d'un mélange de colère et de frustration.


	6. Couplet 6

**Lullaby : **goodnight de P. Whoo

* * *

**6.**

**"When the shadows of the evening creep across the sky  
And your mummy comes upstairs to sing a lullaby  
Tell her that the bogey man no longer frightens you  
Uncle Henry's very kindly told you what to do"**

— Tu interromps mes activités avec ma femme, tu terrorises mes enfants et tu m'humilies devant eux en plus de ça ! fulmina Severus en marchant d'un pas vif vers l'armoire remuante. Je n'ai même pas de mots pour te dire ce que je vais te faire, Borzy. Tout ce que je peux t'assurer c'est que ce sera bien au-delà des pires scénarios que le neurone unique contenu dans ta parodie de cerveau pourrait imaginer. Tu m'entends, sombre crétin ?

— Tu peux pas me faire ça, je fais partie de ta famille quand même ! couina le croque-mitaine de l'autre côté de la porte contre laquelle le sorcier tambourinait à si grands coups qu'il en faisait vaciller le meuble entier.

— DE MA FAMILLE ?! AVEC CE QUE TU LUI FAIS A MA FAMILLE ?! TU NE MANQUES PAS DE CULOT !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne tenta rien pour contenir l'agressivité de son mari, sachant pertinemment bien que c'était peine perdue. Elle ne s'avança que pour récupérer le transistor qu'elle éteignit en allant s'asseoir sur la chaise située entre les lits des enfants.

— Si papa continue comme ça, il va falloir lui donner un point de plus… fit remarquer Bridget, pensive.

— Ouais parce que là, il est en train d'faire super peur à Borzy, renchérit Nicolas avec admiration.

— Ce que fait votre père, c'est mal, lâcha leur mère. On ne règle pas les conflits par les cris et la violence, souvenez-vous bien de ça.

— Et comment on fait alors ? demanda le duo avec intérêt.

— En voilà une bonne question ! constata-t-elle pour gagner un peu de temps. Eh bien… en parlant calmement de ce qui nous oppose à la personne concernée. N'est-ce-pas, Severus ?

— Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, maman a raison, répondit son mari en ne se retournant qu'un instant vers eux et sans savoir ce qu'il confirmait. BORZY, SI A TROIS TU N'AS PAS OUVERT CETTE PORTE, JE L'EXPLOSE ET TOI AVEC !

— Papa a une façon très personnelle de parler calmement, il ne faut surtout pas suivre son exemple, avertit la sorcière. Bon, on va faire comme si on ne l'entendait pas et je vais vous chanter votre berceuse préférée, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle à ses enfants qui acquiescèrent en se glissant un peu plus sous les draps. Bien, alors…

— 1…

— "Go to sleep little one, It's time to say goodnight, Lay your head upon the pillow, I will tuck you in so tight"

— 2…

— "Dream of dreams so bright, Lay your head upon the pillow, It's time to say goodnight"

— 3…

— "Oh lay your head upon the pillow, It's time to say goodnight".

Les petits sombraient presque dans le sommeil quand leur père se mettant tout à coup à hurler les fit brusquement se dresser dans leur lit.

— TU AS GAGNE BORZY, J'EXPLOSE LA PORTE !

— Non ! Fais pas ça ! C'est bon, je sors !

Effectivement, la créature ressortit comme elle était entrée et flotta sous sa forme poussiéreuse jusqu'en face de Nicolas. Là, elle prit une apparence cauchemardesque accumulant plusieurs bras et jambes de tailles différentes mais toujours velues tout en braquant ses deux yeux rouges sur le garçonnet.

— Tu as entendu Henry Hall tout à l'heure, lança Bridget à son petit frère. C'est possible de plus avoir peur du croque-mitaine : on peut y arriver !

— Ouais, on peut !


	7. Couplet 7 et 8

**7**.** et 8**

**Just pretend your teddy bear's a dog  
and shout out "Fetch him teddy!" and he'll hop off like a frog  
Say miaoow, he'll think that you're a cat  
He'll think you may scratch him, that will make him fall down flat**

(les couplets 7 et 8 ont en fait été coupés et assemblés)

Nicolas s'accorda un temps de réflexion, à la recherche d'une idée de son cru pour apeurer le croque-mitaine. Puis il brandit à bout de bras son ours en peluche dans sa direction en prétendant qu'il s'agissait d'un chien « super méchant ». Ce qui fit reculer la créature de quelques pas.

— Va le chercher, teddy ! ordonna le garçonnet en progressant à quatre pattes sur son matelas pour rapprocher son jouet de Borzy.

— Ah ça, non ! s'écria celui-ci en reculant à nouveau. Je ne suis même pas fait d'os !

— Bravo, mon chéri ! fit Hermione en embrassant le front de son fils.

— Pff, pas grave : il me reste ta sœur, lâcha le croque-mitaine en changeant ses bras et jambes en tentacules.

Il alla se placer devant le lit de la fillette qui remonta la couverture jusque sous son nez en en menant tout à coup beaucoup moins large que lorsqu'elle essayait de motiver Nicolas.

— Tu peux le faire aussi, affirma alors la voix assurée de son père qui lui redonna confiance.

Bridget prit une longue inspiration avant de repousser le dessus-de-lit qui la protégeait. Après quoi elle se mit à imiter les miaulements d'un chat en progressant sur son lit comme son frère l'avait fait.

— On n'est pas dans une maison mais dans une ménagerie ici ! se lamenta le croque-mitaine. Et j'ai pas plus envie de me faire griffer que ronger ! ajouta-t-il avant de se transformer en une flaque d'ombre sur le sol.

— Bravo, ma chérie ! s'exclama sa mère qui embrassa sa fille sur le front.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, les parents utilisèrent leur baguette et lui jetèrent le même sort, détourné du bien connu _evanesco_, pour le faire disparaître définitivement.

— Pourquoi vous avez pas fait ça avant ? s'exclamèrent les enfants sur un ton de reproche.

— Parce qu'il fallait qu'il soit suffisamment affaibli par la peur pour que ça fonctionne, expliqua leur mère.

— Mais si on avait pu le faire plus tôt, on ne l'aurait probablement pas fait : vous devez apprendre à contrôler les vôtres, ajouta leur père. Et affronter un croque-mitaine est un bon exercice.

— Qui s'est qui a gagné ? voulurent-ils savoir, bien plus intéressés par leur quota de points que par les concepts éducatifs parentaux.

Severus et Hermione échangèrent un long regard qui en disait long sur leur position respective.

— Je dirais les filles, finit par lâcher le sorcier. Parce qu'étant des filles, c'est plus difficile pour elles d'être moins peureuses que nous.

— QUOI ?! s'étranglèrent les concernées.

— Je venais de penser qu'on pouvait prononcer une égalité mais puisque c'est comme ça, vous êtes disqualifiés pour manque de fair-play, répliqua la sorcière.

— QUOI ?! s'étranglèrent à leur tour les garçons.

Puisqu'il se faisait trop tard pour discuter ce verdict, c'est ainsi que son père installa Nicolas dans le canapé et que sa mère en fit autant avec Bridget dans le lit conjugal. Avant d'aller se coucher, le couple se retrouva dans l'escalier pour se souhaiter bonne nuit d'un baiser.

— Tu sais, il faudra bien leur dire la vérité, un jour, murmura Hermione.

— Oui, mais ce jour là n'est pas encore venu, répondit Severus dans un chuchotement.


	8. Couplet 9

**DaPlok** dédie l'ensemble de cette fiction à **Sevy**.

**Warning** : ce chapitre est Rating M.

* * *

**9.**

**Just pretend he isn't really there  
You will find the bogey man will finish in thin air **

**Here's one way to catch him without fail  
Just keep a little salt with you and pop it on his tail!**

— Y'a pas un moyen de repousser Borzy ? demandèrent chacun des enfants au parent avec lequel il dormait.

— Le mieux, si tu y arrives, c'est de te persuader qu'il n'est pas là… proposa Hermione.

— … mais sinon, tu peux lui renverser du sel sur le talon, suggéra Severus.

Au bout d'une heure, la sorcière ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil se rendit dans la cuisine où elle trouva son mari en train de corriger les copies laissées en plan.

— Ta culpabilité t'empêche de dormir ? grinça-t-il entre deux ratures à la plume rouge.

— Absolument pas. C'est mon envie de toi qui m'en empêche, susurra-t-elle langoureusement après être venue se pencher derrière lui pour lui entourer le cou de ses bras dénudés.

Un rictus Serpentardien étirant ses lèvres, il bascula la tête en arrière en caressant les avant-bras croisés contre son encolure. Nul besoin d'être legimens pour deviner la pensée qui lui titillait l'esprit : il voulait reprendre où ils avaient été interrompus et le voulait là, tout de suite. De deux informulés, il verrouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce tandis qu'ayant bondi de sa chaise, il renversait plume et copies dessus avant de la décaler sur le côté.

Capturant les lèvres de sa femme dans un baiser avide, il lui saisit les cuisses, qu'il plaqua et maintint contre ses flancs pour la soulever. Après quoi et sans qu'ils ne cessent de s'embrasser fiévreusement plus de quelques secondes, il la déposa sur la table et se plaça entre ses jambes.

A partir de cet instant, il commença progressivement à ne plus y avoir ni de papa ni de maman mais deux amants, épris l'un de l'autre et de plus en plus décidés à se prouver mutuellement à quel point.

— Les enfants… soupira néanmoins Hermione dont le sorcier ôtait la nuisette sans cérémonie.

— Quels enfants ? lâcha-t-il en couvrant son cou de baisers voraces.

Saisissant le sens de cette question purement rhétorique, la sorcière lui fit glisser la robe de chambre le long des épaules. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le vêtement pendant dans le vide, car en partie bloqué au niveau du pli de ses coudes, qu'il consentit à retirer ses mains du corps de sa femme. Sitôt après qu'il ait ainsi permis à celui-ci de tomber au sol dans un froissement de tissu, ses doigts impatients retrouvèrent la peau qu'ils avaient quittée.

— Quand même… haleta-t-elle en agrippant les cheveux de son mari alors en train d'embrasser sa poitrine, titillant ses tétons de la langue au passage. Sur la table de la cuisine…

— On est des parents… pas des saints…

La réplique venue à bout de ses résistances, elle bascula en arrière et s'allongea sur le dos en le regardant se débarrasser de son boxer. Ils gémirent de concert quand il relia enfin leurs corps l'un à l'autre et ne restèrent qu'un court instant immobiles, ayant tous les deux besoin de se mettre à l'œuvre, ainsi liés.

Hermione noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Severus qui de son côté lui agrippa les hanches. Puis il entama une série de coups de reins tantôt doux tantôt violents tandis qu'elle criait son plaisir en accompagnant ses mouvements. Lorsqu'il sentit ses muscles se contracter autour de son membre, il accentua sa pénétration. Ce qui acheva de conduire sa femme à la jouissance. Il l'y suivit immédiatement après.

Alors qu'il se déversait en elle dans un long râle rauque, il ancra son regard dans le sien. Et comme les yeux de sa femme reflétaient légèrement les siens, il put voir une lueur rouge briller dans ses iris marron.

— Qui aurait cru que j'épouserais le croque-mitaine qui m'a terrorisée pendant mon enfance ? s'extasia-t-elle.

— _Semi croque-mitaine_, corrigea-t-il alors que son regard continuait de redevenir noir comme il avait commencé à le faire depuis qu'il s'était retiré. Je te rappelle que j'ai la chance de pouvoir disposer d'un corps humain qui me permet d'assouvir ton désir, susurra-t-il en s'écroulant à moitié sur le buste de sa femme. Et pour répondre à ta question, personne en effet. D'autant plus qu'on ne se serait peut-être jamais revu si tu n'étais pas devenue mon élève à Poudlard…

— En fait, tu n'as jamais vraiment arrêté de semer la terreur, s'amusa-t-elle en faisant référence à son attitude en tant que professeur de potions.

Ayant la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine, il soupira d'aise de sentir vibrer ses seins pendant qu'elle riait. Bien qu'il aurait pu répondre à cette remarque par un de ces sarcasmes ordinaires, il s'abstint de répliquer. Pour qu'elle ne cesse pas de rire et qu'il puisse ainsi profiter encore un peu de cette sensation. Mais une soudaine idée lui traversant l'esprit le tracassa subitement.

— Je vais surveiller mon cousin de plus près au cas où Bridget tiendrait de toi, annonça-t-il gravement.

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on soit les grands-parents de petits Borzy ? ricana-t-elle avec légèreté.

— Parce que toi oui peut-être ? s'exclama-t-il en se redressant sur les coudes pour la regarder.

— Naaan, admit-elle après un court instant de réflexion.

Severus grimpa sur la large table sur laquelle il s'allongea auprès de sa femme après avoir convoqué une couverture dont il recouvrit leurs corps encore fiévreux. Hermione se blottit contre lui, calant sa tête au creux de son cou et lui caressant le torse. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir en espérant se réveiller avant leurs enfants.


End file.
